lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nenya
Nenya, also known as the White Ring, the Ring of Adamant, and the Ring of Water, was one of the Rings of Power, specifically, one of the Three Rings of the Elves of Middle-earth. Description Nenya is described as being made of mithril and set with a "white stone"The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter IX: "The Grey Havens" of adamant. The ring was wielded by Galadriel of Lórien, and was not normally visible; while Frodo Baggins could see it by virtue of being a Ring-bearer himself, Sam Gamgee told Galadriel he only "saw a star through her fingers."The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VII: "The Mirror of Galadriel"This appears in many editions as "finger", which sounds more magical, since it suggests that her finger has somehow become transparent, but The Treason of Isengard, ch. 13, note 34, mentions it as an error.) History of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring]] Nenya was made by Celebrimbor and the Gwaith-i-Mírdain of Eregion in the Second Age, along with the other two Elven Rings, Narya and Vilya. Their existence was hidden from Sauron, so they were untouched by his evil.The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age Nenya's power was preservation, protection, and concealment from evil. Galadriel used these powers to create and sustain Lothlórien. After the destruction of the One Ring and the defeat of Sauron, its power faded along with the other Rings of Power. Galadriel bore Nenya on a ship from the Grey Havens into the West, accompanied by the other two Elven Rings and their bearers. With the ring gone, the magic and beauty of Lórien also faded and it was gradually depopulated, until by the time Arwen came there to die in Fourth Age 121 it was deserted and in ruin.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (v): "The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen" Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy Nenya is depicted as a shining white metal, presumably Mithril. On the band is an ornament shaped like a flower, and within the flower ornament there is a white gem. Nenya is seen visibly on Galadriel's finger as she enters Dol Guldur in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings trilogy In The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Nenya is seen briefly during the opening sequence. Galadriel is shown to be receiving her ring alongside the other two as gifts. In the extended version of this film, Galadriel shows the ring to Frodo to illustrate how she has had to make choices as a ring bearer. Etymology The name Nenya is derived from the Quenya nén ("water").The Silmarillion, Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin names''The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: ''The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies"Parma Eldalamberon, Words, Phrases and Passages in Various Tongues in The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien Translations References de:Nenya es:Nenya it:Nenya fr:Nenya pl:Nenya pt-br:Nenya ru:Нэнья Category:Rings and Jewels Category:Magical Objects